chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alvin
Green Preview Bumper Logos: Walt Disney Pictures, Atlantic Releasing, and Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films. ("Beetlejuice" theme by Danny Elfman plays.) Alvin and their friends are off to another great adventure, and they're bringing some old friends with them. (showing Ash, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs, Papa Smurf, all their characters are heroes, and Brer Rabbit) Where they will meet Rabbit's nephew, Rob Rabbit. (showing Rob Rabbit) Pooh and his friends: Ohh! Ash and all thier friends: Oh. Littlefoot and the others: Ohh! Timon and Pumbaa: Oh. Baby Kermit and their friends: Wow. (Everyone looking happily at him) Who recieves a gift to become a superhero called The American Rabbit. Rob Rabbit: American Rabbit. Father Moose: American Rabbit! American Rabbit! Our heroes joins Rob to the big city where they meet some new friends, and joins them across America to raise money for rebuilding the Panda Monium, ("Requiem for a Dream" theme plays.) but they soon meet Vultor and his gang of Jackals. (showing Vultor and his gang of Jackals) Pooh: (gasps) Piglet: (gasps) Tigger: (gasps) Baby Piggy: (screams) Angelica: (screams) And they're not alone. (showing Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Lord Rothbart, Yzma, all characters are villians, and Frollo) Oogie Boogie: (cackling) Jafar: (cackling) Maleficent: (cackling) The Grand Duke of Owls: (cackling) Jessie, James, and Meowth: (cackling) Tigger: (gasps) Pooh and Piglet: (gasp) (Lumpy gets shocked.) Roo: Huh? Ash and the gang: (gasp) Littlefoot and the gang: (gasp) Chomper: (gasps) Ruby: Huh? Gudio: (screaming) Pumbaa: (screaming) Timon: Whoa! Zazu: (gasps) Alex: Whoa! King Julien: (screams) Mort: (screams) Penguins: (gasp) Terk: (gasps) Tantor: (gasps) Louis: (gasps) Genie: (screams) Iago: (squawks) Mickey: (yelping) (Donald chatters.) Goofy: (gasps) Bugs Bunny: (screams) Daffy Duck: (screams) (Baloo and King Louie get shocked.) Bagheera: (gasps) Vultures: (scream) Jiminy Cricket: Huh? Chanticleer: Huh? Speed: Yikes. Roger Rabbit: (screams) Brer Rabbit: (gasps) All Characters are heroes: (screams) ("He's a Pirate" score from "Pirates of the Caribbean" plays) They planned on taking over the world. Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Alex, and all their characters are heroes must help the American Rabbit stop the villains before it's late. (showing everyone in action) Brock: Go! (showing all the Pokemon) The Vultures: CHARGE!!! PUNCH AND BLOW!!! Timon and Pumbaa: (yells) EXCUSE ME! PARDON ME! COMING THROUGH!! HARD STUFF!! (grunts) (showing Simba and Alex fighting) Jafar: Down, boy! Pikachu: Pika Pi! Ash: (growls) Littlefoot: (hitting a rock) Take that! (showing The Duke using his power to get Jiminy) Jiminy Cricket: Whoa!! Buzzie: Yeah! Yeah! Miss me a mile he did. Baby Piggy: Hiya. (showing Genie using his power to get Clayton, Littlefoot and his friends whipping bunches of fruit to get Shere Khan, Pooh throwing Ice Cream and getting hit by a piano and Rob fighting Vultor) From Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films, comes a battle between good and evil unlike any other. (showing Rob speeding himself to change into the American Rabbit) Walt Disney Pictures and Atlantic Releasing Presents. A film by Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films. "Alvin & Friends in The Adventures of the American Rabbit" Coming Soon to YouTube. Category:Trailers